Dragon with a Broken Wing
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Lyrical short story. Inspired by the song "Bird with a Broken Wing" by Owl City. E.N.D. theme


**Sup wiErD here. Just a short one-shot, inspired by the song "Bird with a Broken Wing - Owl City"**

 **It's kinda weird for a one-shot since I just made it on a whim so yeah, it's not that entirely delved upon with my own style of writing... Just a habit of posting whatever's going on my head.**

 **My shortest word count to say the least.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything, song and story alike... All goes to their respective author/artist.**

* * *

 **\- Dragon with a Broken Wing -**

...

...

 ** _So I walked alone down the darkest roads_**

 ** _'Cause I've always known how the story goes_**

.

I'm a demon...

Created by Zeref, my brother who so longed to return me back to the world

..

..

Heh, it was a surprise to me.

Me, a mage of Fairy Tail is actually a demon.

...

...

 ** _When the curtain falls, I'll be wearing thin_**

 ** _Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_**

 _._

The feeling of becoming one is upon me.

It's painful and sad.

I don't want to see my friends like this.

..

 ** _In this twisted plot, I was destined for_**

 ** _I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor_**

 _._

Fate is such a cruel thing

I wandered through my thoughts thinking,

Is this how it all should end?

That I'm destined to such a sad and cruel end?

..

 _ **So misunderstood 'till the bloody end**_

 _ **How I wished I could do it all again**_

.

Everyone

Don't want believe of what I am

That I'll be always be their one and only friend

Who always carries their strengths to fight but,

This is the truth

..

 _ **It feels like I'm a lone survivor**_

 _ **Forgotten in a dark and deadly world**_

 _ **And I'm on my own**_

 _ **I walk alone**_

 _ **To see the sun again, I'd give anything**_

.

I'm the END

I walk in the path of darkness

Meant to be forgotten for eternity in this twisted world

There's no one here but me

This is my path

..

 ** _But life demands a final chapter_**

 ** _A story that we all must leave behind_**

 ** _It's do or die_**

 ** _And this is mine_**

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

.

That's right

I'd walk along this path

With nothing to return to

One purpose to fulfill

To finally complete my role

And finally die in peace

.

 _ **It's another night of the living dead**_

 _ **Like a viper bite in a spiderweb**_

.

How many days has it been

That I'd have to suffer from this?

It's too painful for me to bear.

..

 _ **It's so deathly dark in the alleyway**_

 _ **And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey**_

.

I'm starting to lose my way

My path, obscured by darkness

..

 _ **I would run and hide for the afternoon**_

 _ **With the butterfly in the panic room**_

.

Is this it?

Will I just let myself

Be swayed by darkness?

 _ **Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time**_

 _ **For a different twist in the story line**_

.

A voice spoke to me

"Don't give up!" he says

A very familiar voice, so ancient, so loving

And so warm

..

 _ **It feels like I'm a lone survivor**_

 _ **Forgotten in a dark and deadly world**_

 _ **And I'm on my own**_

 _ **I walk alone**_

 _ **To see the sun again, I'd give anything**_

.

Walking endlessly

To the world of dark

I have none beside me

I stand alone, finding my own path

..

 ** _But life demands a final chapter_**

 ** _A story that we all must leave behind_**

 ** _It's do or die_**

 ** _And this is mine_**

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

.

My chest filled with hope

A destiny waiting to be fulfilled

It's now or never

This is the time

To finish of what I've started.

...

...

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

...

...

 _ **It feels like I'm a lone survivor**_

 _ **Forgotten in a dark and deadly world**_

 _ **And I'm on my own**_

 _ **I walk alone**_

 _ **To see the sun again, I'd give anything**_

..

I stood before the Mage in Black

Our gazes went in for an eternity

A tragic encounter it is

For such fates bestowed upon them as brothers

..

 ** _But life demands a final chapter_**

 ** _A story that we all must leave behind_**

 ** _It's do or die_**

 ** _And this is mine_**

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

..

However, I show no fear

My heart aches as my final attack pierces his heart

Both lives connected

Death is imminent

..

 _ **Tell the world I know that my mind is made**_

 _ **It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid**_

.

It's unavoidable yet I was content

For I can be finally free of this curse

..

 _ **Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time**_

 _ **For a different twist in the story line**_

..

..

..

So for the last time.

This is my final chapter.

.

.

 **E.N.D.**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Tell me your opinions in the review. It's not perfect but I tried at least.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


End file.
